Holiday Magic
by latinaspice
Summary: A string of cases have left Derek scrambling to get home in time for the holidays. What happens when his plans get changed on him, aside from the fact that he'll let his mother down? Will his Baby Girl come through for him? A short holiday tale with a HEA.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This idea came to me while driving this morning, so naturally I had to do something with it!**

 **I do not own Criminal Minds or the characters, just my deep-rooted wish for the OTP to end all OTPs.**

* * *

There was a loud thump as Derek's go bag hit the floor - he threw it down hastily, knowing he had very little time to get to the airport.

 _Of course I had to get shot right before Christmas_ he thought to himself, noting his limited mobility as he rushed up the stairs. Doing things one handed slowed him down considerably, and he didn't have time to spare. He had to be at the airport in an hour to catch his flight and he still had to pack. Back to back cases for a month straight meant he and the team had not been able to prepare for the holidays.

Pushing his thoughts aside he threw some shirts into his luggage as his phone rang. Swearing under his breath, he threw it on the bed and answered, switching to speaker phone. "Morgan," he answered, reaching to grab some boxers - wincing as his shoulder reminded him of the fruits of the last case.

"What are you up to, handsome?" He heard Penelope's sweet voice ask, making him smile despite everything going on.

"Trying to get my bag ready before I leave," he answered paying only half attention as he bumped the corner of his bed, causing him to grunt in pain.

"What was that?"

"Nothing," he winced, trying to hide his discomfort. In his rush he forgot he made the team swear they wouldn't tell her what happened.

"You sure?"

"I almost tripped over Clooney" he lied, hoping she would drop it. "What's up, Baby Girl? You getting ready to head to JJ's to spoil he boys?" He smiled, knowing getting her talking about her Godsons would distract her.

"Not yet, I have a few things to take care of first. I thought you'd already be at the airport? I was calling to keep you company while you waited."

"Thanks baby, but I'm a bit behind schedule..." he hurried to the closet as he randomly grabbed shirts and pants tossing them on the bed.

"Oh, the flight's delayed?"

"No?"

"Did you check the flight status, Hot Stuff? There's a big storm brewing in Colorado heading toward Chicago and the mid-west."

"Shit, I didn't..."

"Not to worry, sugar, mama's got you covered," she smiled, knowing he didn't have time to check. "Hmm... looks like there's a delay. Thirty flights cancelled, let's see... what's your flight number?"

"Uh..." he honestly had no clue. The ticket was downstairs in the kitchen.

"What time is your flight, then? Oh never mind I'll use my special brand of holiday magic - oh, shouldn't you have already left?"

She found it, he grinned. "Like I said I'm-"

"I know, behind schedule... You're in luck, it's delayed two hours. Good thing it's not cancelled! Since I open up the site ten more flights have been cancelled from Dulles."

He sighed in relief, this bought him more time. "Ma will have my head if I miss Christmas again," he picked his bag up and grunted again. _Wrong arm, genius_ he scolded himself.

"Did you trip over Clooney again?" She asked sweetly.

"No," he groaned, dropping the bag and sitting on the bed to check that his wound didn't reopen.

"What's wrong?" She asked, her tone switching to one of concern.

"Nothing mama, I forgot to pack som-"

"Do not even _think_ about lying to this All Knowing Oracle, Derek Morgan, I can tell when something is wrong!"

"I swear, it's nothing. So tell me, are you going to miss me when I'm gone?"

"You know I always do, Hot Stuff. Is the feeling mutual?" She grinned, a pang of hope rising.

"You know I want nothing more than to unwrap you as my gift under the tree, Goddess..." He smirked, his tone dropping an octave. "When are you going to let me take you home to my momma? She'd be thrilled to spend the holidays with my Baby Girl, almost as much as I would."

"You're such a charmer!" She giggled. "You just want to avoid all her requests for grand babies and questions about when you're going to settle down,"

"The position is just waiting for you, sweetness... want to apply?" He teased.

"Ha! I'd want nothing more. Now go finish getting ready, I hope you get to fly out tonight, handsome."

"Me too. I'll call when I land!"

"Be safe, my love" she cooed, hanging up.

He grabbed his phone off the bed and picked up the pace, making sure he had everything. _Presents... you'll need another bag_ he outlined, mentally going through the list of everything he needed.

He tossed his suitcase down the stairs, earning a huff from Clooney who lay on one of the couches, lazily watching his owner walk down.

He was now regretting not filling the prescription for pain meds he was given at the hospital. Checking the dressing on his shoulder once more, he tried to shake off the pain radiating from where the latest UnSub tried to delay the inevitable before Morgan could get to him. He would already get the standard scolding from his mother and sisters, but he was glad Garcia wouldn't find out yet. He smiled as he imagined her in full Mother Hen mode, fussing over him and hiding her worry by playing nurse to him. He stopped for a second, remembering their conversation He wasn't lying when he said he wanted her as his gift this year. _And every year since you've known her..._ his mind added, interrupted now as he realized that his phone was ringing. "Morgan," he answered, attempting to slip his boots on, and balance the phone on his good shoulder.

"This is an automated message. Flight 862 out of Washington Dulles International Airport to Chicago O'Hare International Airport has been cancelled-"

"Great. Just great," he muttered, switching into full panic mode. "What am I going to do?! How am I going to get home? Momma is going to kill me, Clooney. You're going to need to find a new owner, maybe Garcia can take you in." The pup looked up at him, still half asleep. "Yeah, don't get too bothered, boy," Derek rolled his eyes. "I'm screwed..." He ran a hand over his face in frustration, maybe Garcia could work her holiday magic and find him another flight? He contemplated calling her to find out, when his doorbell rang. _Now what?!_ He took a cleansing breath and made his way to the door.

 _To be continued..._

* * *

 **So what did you think? What direction could I _possibly_ take with this? Stay tuned to find out!**

 **Happy Holidays to everyone, may your days be filled with your own holiday magic!**

 **Also, nominations for the Profiler's Choice Awards 2016 are open. Don't forget, nominations close Dec. 31 at 11:59pm EDT. Go nominate your favourite authors and stories!**


	2. Chapter 2

_Who would be at the door on Christmas Eve_? He thought miserably. "I don't have time for visitors! I have to figure out a way to get home!" Derek huffed, pulling the door open. He froze at the sight before him. Surely the pain was causing him to hallucinate?

"Baby Boy, pick your jaw up off the floor and move out of the way, it's cold!" His mother scolded jokingly.

"Momma?! But... H-how- you left the girls?"

"Yeah right, like we'd let you have all of ma's cooking to yourself!" Sarah laughed as she walked in, and was quickly enveloped by her brother in a warm hug, who forgot all about his shoulder -but ignored the pain anyway.

"You wish!" Another voice added.

"Desi! Oh my God!" He threw his arms around her.

"Good to see you too, though it's not good that you're still wearing that nasty-ass cologne. I better throw that out while I'm here" she laughed, as he motioned for her to step inside, and pulled his mom in for another hug with his good arm.

"I can't believe this, is this real life? I thought flights were cancelled, I was about to drive out-"

 _"Said_ _who_?!" Desiree laughed.

"Penelope called when I was packing, she said-"

"And you believed her? Wow, has she ever tried to sell you magic beans?" Sarah winked.

"So... Wait... She did this?"

"She did. She called us during your last case, she was worried you wouldn't make it back in time. Rather than have you rushing around, she took care of everything!" Explained Fran, glowing.

"Really?" Derek smiled bashfully, suddenly missing his Baby Girl more than ever.

"Where is she, anyway?" Sarah asked, giving Clooney some love.

"She's spending Christmas with JJ and her family," he explained, as his mother watched him intently.

"Anything you'd like to share, son?"

"Uh..." _damn, she knew._ He could have sworn she looked pointedly at his shoulder and could see through his shirt.

"Well I have something to share... Dear?" Fran cleared her throat; just then Penelope appeared at the door.

His face lit up even more than when he saw his mom. "Baby Girl..." he leaned in to give her a hug, but she held a white paper bag up to his face instead. "What's this?"

"The prescription you didn't fill. Merry Christmas, Hot Stuff! I'll get you some water." She marched to the kitchen. _Of course_ she knew. The question was, who went against his request? Something told him he'd get an earful later.

The gathering eventually made its way from the front hall to the kitchen and dining room, where the Morgan sisters started pulling food out of coolers Morgan didn't notice they brought in.

"What's all this?" He asked, now sitting at the table with his mom.

"Your Penelope has been busy in the kitchen," she smirked, gauging his reaction.

"Sweetness, you made all this?" He asked looking over at her, a tender look on his face.

"I did, mon cher! You don't expect your mom and sisters to start cooking after flying in, do you?"

"I don't know what to expect any more..." He laughed.

"So are you going to pretend that you didn't get shot?" Asked Fran, pointedly.

"Ooh, busted!" Desiree chimed in.

"What are you talking about?" He asked, eyes darting around the kitchen.

"You may be a Supervisory Special Agent, but you're a _terrible_ actor," scolded Garcia as she pulled a casserole dish from the oven.

Fran stepped in. "I was born at night, not last night, Derek," and with one stern look from his mother, he shared the whole story.

When he was finished, he could see Garcia fretting out of the corner of his eye. "So I had to find out from Prentiss, you couldn't tell me yourself?" Garcia muttered, tossing the salad with more force than was necessary.

"It wasn't a big deal, honestly!"

"I know. The only reason I didn't come flying over here earlier is because I didn't get some heart wrenching revelation," Garcia's mouth twitched, hiding a smile. "But _still_!"

"I didn't want you to worry. Really."

"What heart wrenching revelation?" Asked Sarah, earning an eye roll from Derek. Yet more explaining he didn't want to do.

MGMGMGMGMG

After dinner, Derek walked into the kitchen to find Penelope alone. This was his chance!

"Will I get my wish after all?" He teased, walking over to her as she finished the dishes. He wrapped his arms around her from behind, then started slowly pulling her apron string to come undone.

"What wish is that, chocolate mousse?"

"To get to unwrap you for Christmas..." He whispered in her ear, causing her to blush.

"Handsome, your family is in the _other room_!" She whispered back, nervously.

"I'm sure they'd understand, especially if it would make me the happiest man on earth..."

"You have to be a good boy for Santa to give you what you want, and you've been quite... _Naughty..."_ Her breath hitched as he tightened his hold around her.

"Mmm... Baby Girl, I don't need Santa when I have my sexy angel right here..."

"You are too sweet..."

"Sweet for you," he grinned.

"And now you're corny! Wow."

"Thank you." He declared.

"Hmm?"

"For doing all this. For dinner, for working your holiday magic, for putting so much thought into everything! I'm blown away, this is the second best gift I could have gotten."

 _"Second?"_

"You'll always be my first, Baby Girl..." At that moment, something caught his eye. He looked up, confused. "Since when is there a plant on my ceiling fan?"

Garcia turned around and followed his gaze. "Baby, I'm pretty sure that's not a plant, I think it's mistletoe?"

"Oh? Well. Look at that!" He grinned. "This has Fran Morgan written all over it..." He added, stepping closer to Penelope.

"Quite the brilliant woman, my future mother-in-law is!"

"I love you, Gomez," he smiled sweetly.

"I love you too, eyebrows!" She giggled as he closed the space between them, wrapping his arms around her and dipping her into a kiss.

Moments later they were interrupted by the mastermind behind the mistletoe. Fran cleared her throat, and the two looked over at her, still intertwined. "Is this a good time to put in my request for those grandbabies?" She grinned, eyes twinkling.

 _The end._

* * *

 **There you have it... Short and sweet, but I got my fix -and I hope you did too! Happy Holidays!**

 **Thanks to ddgorgeous, I have some ideas for 'Pouty Penelope' that I will be working on over the break, so keep an eye out!**


End file.
